Nightmares
by 1DANDR5FOREVER
Summary: Eli starts having nightmares so Clare,Adam, and Fiona want to help by having a sleepover


**Hey guys I have a new Degrassi story I hope you enjoy!**

**Clare POV**

It's been a week since Cam commit suicide and Eli has been acting like nothing happen. I walked in the drama room to only see Eli sleeping on the stage I started smiling because he looked so cute sleeping. I walked a little closer to him then Adam and Fiona come running in yelling," Hey Clar-!"

"SHHH,"

They looked at me and looked on the floor and they said," Aw Eli looks so cute sleeping,"

We all got a little closer to Eli and Fiona said," Eli has been having nightmares,"

"How do you know?" Adam asked

"Because he has been tired and he still and will always have that image in his head,"

I sat down next to him and he started tossing and turning the expression on his face was telling us that he was having a nightmare

"What should we do!" I said

"Ok lets wake him up before he hurts himself,"

Adam and Fiona got down on the floor and started shrugging his shoulder and yelling," Eli, Eli wake up!"

His eyes flew open and he said," Guys it was a bad dream, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you," I said

"Eli how long have you been having nightmares,"

"About a week,"

I got an idea

"Hey how about we all come over to my house and spend the night," I said

"That will be a great idea," They all said

"Ok see you then,"

**Saturday night**

"Bye Clare see you on Sunday,"

"Bye mom love you,"

She left about fifteen minutes later Eli, Fiona, and Adam were here.

"Hey guys come on in,"

They came in and sat on the couch I said," Ok the pizza is in the oven and we are going watch scary movies,"

"Do you have Friday the 13th?" Adam asked

"Yes I do,"

"Let's watch that!" they all said

"Ok,"

We watched the movie and ate pizza

After watching five more horror films it was two o'clock in the morning

"Ok guys it's getting late I'm going to bed,"

"Me too," Eli said

"Can Fiona and I finish the movie?"

"Sure, goodnight guys,"

We went into my room and I said," Eli because you were having nightmares can you tell me about them?"

"Well they were about that dead kid and every time I look at that kid he opens his eyes,"

"Ok here is what we are going to do, I'm going to hold your hand and we are going to sleep,"

Eli smile and said," do you mind if I change in front of you?"

"Sure I was going to do the same thing,"

We got dress and went to bed.

**4:00am**

I woke up and felt something warm and wet.

"That's strange I don't remember bringing water in here,"

Then I realized that it was around Eli and I said," Oh no he is going to bed embarrassed when he wakes up,"

I decide to wake him up so he could take a shower and I could wash the sheets.

"Eli wake up," I shrugged his shoulder

He woke up and screamed and I said," Was it a nightmare?"

He nodded," Clare why I'm wet?"

"Oh Clare please tell me I didn't wet the bed,"

"Eli, you couldn't help it,"

Tears of embarrassment went down his face.

"Eli you can take a shower and I'll wash your clothes,"

"Ok," he started blushing

I turned around and Eli through his sweats pants and underwear on the floor and ran out of the room.

"Great now I have a naked Eli running though my house,"

I grabbed Eli's spare of clothes and put it by the bathroom door.

Then I went to get my sheets off the bed and Eli's stuff and went downstairs.

I put everything in the wash and when I was going back I ran into Adam I said," Adam what are you doing awake?"

"I should be asking you the same question,"

"Uh just getting a midnight snack,"

"Let me guess Eli peed in the bed,"

"No, wait how would you know?"

"For starters you smell like pee and I saw you put the sheets in the wash,"

"Ok Adam you got me and I don't smell like pee,"

Just then Fiona woke up and said," Hey what's going on and Clare why do you smell like pee,"

"Guess I'm next in the shower,"

After we took a shower and change clothes I said," Eli the sheets are in the drawer so we are going to sleep in my parents room,"

He looked embarrassed and said," Ok,"

We went to my parents room and Eli said," Clare I'm really sorry for this whole thing,"

"It's ok Eli you couldn't help it,"

We got in bed and feel asleep

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it Love ya! ^.^**

**Follow me on twitter EClare43**


End file.
